The Unforeseen
by becky87
Summary: Ginny Weasley never thought that she would be Head Girl and Gryffindor Quidditch captain. More of she never thought would happen.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley never thought that she would be Head Girl and Gryffindor Quidditch captain. More of she never thought that would follow.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was Ginny Weasley's seventh year, her last year in Hogwarts.  
  
She entered into the Hogwarts Express and dragged her huge trunk along the corridor heading for the prefect carriage. Yes, after being a prefect for two years, she was chosen as the Head Girl by Dumbledore. She never thought she would be one.  
  
After giving the instructions to the prefects, she also got up and patrolled the corridors. She slowly made her way through the train. She looked at those juniors, a silly grin formed on her face when she recalled she were like them years ago. It was definitely different without Ron, Hermione and Harry.  
  
Before long, she was reaching the last compartment. She peered in. The seats were not occupied except one. Ginny cannot get to see the person's face as he was sitting beside the window, staring out.  
  
She slid the door open and asked, "Fine there?"  
  
The person beside the window turned his head and looked up. Ginny was astounded. The person was Malfoy.  
  
He leered. "Ooh, Weasley eh?" Then, he turned around and stared out again. Ginny just shrugged off as she walked out of the compartment and slid the door close.  
  
"Strange. What was Malfoy doing in the train? He has already graduated, hasn't he?" Ginny wondered.  
  
Ginny got busier when they reached school. She returned into the Gryffindor common room only when midnight drew near. After all, it is the first day.  
  
The next morning, she put a notice on the Gryffindor common room noticeboard.  
  
Quidditch Players' Meeting!  
  
Gryffindor Quidditch players (Jay Mort, Ann Munson, Chris Top, Rio Adams) please meet me on Thursday, 7 o'clock in the common room.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Ginny Weasley (Captain)  
  
Not only was Ginny made the Head Girl, she was also Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.  
  
"Gin, here you are," said Ann Munson, Ginny's best mate-cum-team mate. She is one of the chasers.  
  
She walked towards her and looked at the noticeboard.  
  
"I see what you're doing. Ready to go for breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go." And they headed out of the common room for the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny placed down her fork and took out her timetable. To her dismay, the first two periods were Potions.  
  
"Potions. Snape gonna aim at us Gryffindors again. Wicked," Ginny said to her friends around the dining table.  
  
They made their way out of the Great Hall.  
  
Soon, it was Thursday. Ginny woke up and remembered she have a meeting at evening with her fellow team mates. She wiped off the silly grin on her face and got up changing into robes.  
  
"So, we need a new Seeker and Keeper now that Harry and Ron's left," said Ginny.  
  
"Why don't you give it a go, Ginny?" said Jay Mort, currently one of the chasers.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Seeker place. You'll be great, we're sure."  
  
Indeed, Ginny has always wanted to be a Seeker but previously it was Harry Potter who was holding the position. She knew she had no chance.  
  
"Huh? Me?"  
  
Nevertheless, in her last year at school, she gets to taste of being one.  
  
________________________________________________________ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
After dinner, Ginny left the Great Hall promptly. She has prefect duty to do. Patrolling around in the big school, she suddenly remembered Professor McGonagall wanted to meet her in her office at 8 o'clock.  
  
"Better go early," Ginny thought. She wondered what was it about.  
  
She knocked on the oak door. She heard "come in" from inside. She pushed the door in and closed back behind her.  
  
"You want to see me, Professor?"  
  
"Yes, please sit," said McGonagall looking up from what she was doing. "Miss Weasley, you do know about the tutor club, don't you? Do you want to join the tutors?"  
  
The tutor club was a club organized to help the students who are poor in more than three subjects. The tutors are students who are good in almost all subjects. They can only become a tutor if a teacher recommend.  
  
"I'm fine with that."  
  
"Yes," said McGonagall.  
  
Professor McGonagall jotted her name on a piece of parchment; there were a few names on top of hers. "You're the seeker now, aren't you? Take it easy, I'm sure you can achieved the same standard as Mr Potter, even though you're new to the position."  
  
"You flattered me, Professor. "  
  
"But are you sure you're coping well? I mean, you being Head Girl and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain at the same time."  
  
"Oh, I'm coping well, Professor. May I know who's the student I'm going to tutor?"  
  
"It's - " Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in."  
  
Ginny turned round. "Malfoy?!"  
  
"Weasley?!"  
  
"It's Mr Malfoy," McGonagall said, her right hand pointing Malfoy. "He failed N.E.W.T.S., hence, have to repeat."  
  
Ginny cannot believe her ears. This was definitely a joke. But if it wasn't, then what reason could he have to be doing in the train, thought Ginny.  
  
"So Mr Malfoy, I guess you do know why you're here, don't you? Yes, Professor Snape thought that you would need a tutor."  
  
"Don't tell me she is the tutor?" Malfoy said pointing at Ginny.  
  
"Yes," McGonagall replied.  
  
"What the heck?!"  
  
"Mr Malfoy, mind your word. So Miss Weasley, you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure," said Ginny firmly. "It'll be my pleasure to help anyone even it's you, Malfoy. I'm Head Girl. It'll be irresponsible if I don't help. I wish to set an example to all student."  
  
"Good say," said McGonagall. "Mr Malfoy, you got no right to reject since it was Professor Snape who suggested this initially," McGonagall said turning to Malfoy.  
  
"I permit to let the both of you use the unused classroom at the second floor. Every Wednesday, 6 o'clock in the evening. Be punctual, even though I won't be there. No objections? Right, leave now," said McGonagall as she returned to the parchments in front of her.  
  
"Only once a week. But if improvement are shown in Mr Malfoy's tests, maybe this tutoring thing would stop." They heard McGonagall said behind them as they reached for the oak door. _________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
